


Learn to Knock

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Nothing could be more embarrassing than having his mum walk in on him naked, holding his dick. That never even happened when he was a teenager nor during the time he lived at the pub. She had enough sense to knock before entering his bedroom. However, it appears she didn’t have enough to knock before walking into his home. To give her the benefit of the doubt, he has to admit that she couldn’t have expected to walk in on Aaron like that.OrChas needs to learn how to knock because you never know what's happening at The Mill.





	Learn to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Crack!fic 
> 
> Enjoy!

They haven't had alone time in so long but Liv left to visit Sandra for the next three weeks and Aaron kicked out Gerry for the night, telling he didn't care where he went but he couldn't stay there. Finally, him and Robert were getting the “them” time they craved. 

It's hard to get off when you've got two extra bodies in the house, especially teenagers who shout like siblings in the hallway right outside your bedroom in the mornings when your husband is under the covers trying to blow you but all you can focus on is Liv shouting about Gerry spending too long in the bathroom and Gerry shouting back that Liv leaves her bras all over said bathroom, which in turn embarrasses Liv and causes her start shouting all over again and then Aaron's no longer in the mood, Robert gets huffy and starts shouting at Gerry and Liv and then all Aaron wants to do is get the fuck out of the house because he can't take the yelling. 

He just really needs some alone time with his husband. Would kill for it at this point.

And since it's been so stressful on Robert as well, Aaron had decided it was time to spoil his husband some. 

It’s been awhile since they could share a stolen moment, so Aaron’s going to make it as easy as possible for Robert. Meaning he’s going to strip naked and be waiting on the sofa for Robert to arrive, they can bang one out really quick, share a romantic evening - well at least what they consider romantic - and then finish it off upstairs with sex again, slower for the second round. 

It seems like the perfect plan, one Aaron is ready to put into action. Robert went into town to do some shopping, he promised only to be gone no more than two hours. So, when the two hour mark came up, Aaron stripped down naked in their bedroom, worked himself open with three fingers and plenty of lube - he really wants to make it easy for Robert to just slide on home when he comes in - and goes downstairs to wait. 

He takes a few minutes to figure out how he wants to be positioned when Robert comes in. He wants to see Robert’s face when he walks in so bending over isn’t ideal. Standing in the middle of the room feels awkward when Aaron tries it and sitting in one of those chairs Robert bought and then spinning around to flash Robert seemed over dramatic and much more his husband’s style than Aaron’s own. 

In the end, he settles for spreading out on the sofa, one leg hanging off and the other bent at the knee on the sofa so his legs are spread wide. He shoots a text to Robert asking if he’s on his way back and is smiling when he gets one in return telling him that his husband had just entered the village. 

Aaron works on making himself hard again, the anticipation of what’s to come being the perfect fantasy to get him thick and flushed, a drop of precum spilling down the side of his dick. He grips the base of his cock when the door handle jiggles, announcing the return of his husband. 

“Welcome home,” he calls out as the door begins to open, revealing… someone who is not his husband. 

****

Robert parks out front, finally glad to be home. He usually enjoys shopping but today the shops had been a nightmare. He gets out of his car, stopping short when he hears what he believes is yelling coming from the flat. Robert groans to himself, sick of everyone fighting. He can’t imagine what Gerry or Liv has done now but it must be really bad because he never hears Aaron shout like that. 

Forgetting his shopping bags for the moment, Robert makes his way over to the flat, keeping his ears keen to what’s happening inside. 

“You’re supposed to knock when you come over to someone’s home!” Aaron shouts angrily. Robert pauses, suddenly even more curious because that isn’t something he would say to Gerry or Liv since they both live here. 

“Who’s expecting that to be going on inside? Who the fuck sits around in their living room like that?” That’s definitely Chas shouting back at her son, Robert would know her voice anywhere, he did live with her for a year after all. 

“Someone who wasn’t expecting his mum to barge in, but instead someone who was waiting for his husband to come home!” 

“Go put on some trousers!” Chas shouted back just as Robert reached the front door and he rudely gets shoved out of the way by an angry, flustered Chas passing by. “I hope,” she turns to spit at him, “that Liv never has to come home to that. Scar her for life you two perverts will!” 

Robert doesn’t say anything as she storms off, two shocked by her outburst and secretly a bit scared of her. Instead he goes into the flat, just in time to catch Aaron’s naked bum flashing at him as he runs up the stairs. Between what they’d been shouting about, and what Chas raged at Robert, and the fact his husband was obviously naked tells him exactly what happened here. He doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or go hide from second hand embarrassment. 

In the end he settles for chortling to himself as he goes back out to grab his bags from the car, by the time he’s back inside, Aaron’s downstairs and dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of joggers. “Hi,” Robert calls out casually. Aaron turns around to show Robert his bright red face. “Did you flash your mum thinking she was me?” 

“Shut up,” Aaron said in a deadly tone. “We will never speak of this.” 

Robert set his bags down on the table and crossed over into the kitchen where his husband was hiding by the sinks. “It couldn’t have been that bad,” Robert tried to console. 

“You weren’t here,” Aaron grumbled, burying his face in Robert’s chest, Robert’s arms instantly went around Aaron. “You have no idea. I’ve never been so embarrassed.” 

“What exactly did she see?” Aaron jerked back, glaring up at Robert. 

“What part of ‘we will never speak of this’ do you not understand? I don’t want to talk about it. Come on, let’s just have quiet night in front of the telly.” Robert grimaced looking around the empty flat. 

“Where are Gerry and Liv?” 

“I kicked them out for the night. Liv’s with Gabby and Gerry’s somewhere.” 

“So,” Robert begins playfully, wrapping his arms back around Aaron and pulling him close, “we have this whole place to ourselves and you want to sit in front of the telly? I think we can do much better than that.” Robert slips a leg between Aaron’s, pressing his thigh up against Aaron’s groin. 

Robert expects an encouraging response from Aaron, like him grinding down against Robert’s thigh, what he doesn’t expect is for Aaron to look uncomfortable and for him to push Robert away. “I don’t want to,” Aaron grumbles and heads over to the sofa. “I’m not in the mood.” 

Robert sighs but he’s not one to give up. If he was then him and Aaron wouldn't be married right now. He walks up behind the sofa, resting his hands on Aaron’s shoulders massaging soothingly before he moves them down over Aaron’s chest, rubbing his pecs and leans down close to whisper in Aaron’s ear. “Bet I can get you in the mood,” and licks the shell of Aaron’s ear. 

Aaron jerks his head away from Robert and slaps his hands away. “No!”

No means no and Robert understands that. He sighs defeatedly and comes around the other side of the sofa, sitting down next to Aaron. “Alright,” he agrees and pulls Aaron closer to him. “Love you,” he promises and kisses Aaron’s forehead. 

“Love you, too,” Aaron said back and snuggles more into Robert’s side. 

****

Robert lets it go for now, but Aaron knows the subject will be broached again. For the next few weeks they find some time to be alone again but they’re short lived moments. Still, it’s nice and Aaron was able to get back in the mood a couple days later. He has, however, been avoiding the pub and his mum like the plague. 

Nothing could be more embarrassing than having his mum walk in on him naked, holding his dick. That never even happened when he was a teenager nor during the time he lived at the pub. She had enough sense to knock before entering his bedroom. However, it appears she didn’t have enough to knock before walking into his home. To give her the benefit of the doubt, he has to admit that she couldn’t have expected to walk in on Aaron like that. 

It takes some convincing but in the end Robert talks Aaron into going to the pub, only so his husband would shut up with his questions about what happened. Aaron still hasn’t disclosed to Robert what his mum walked in on. 

The pub wasn’t busy, Chas was behind the counter filling an order for Jimmy and Nicola. Robert escorted him and Aaron over to the bar, having them take seats at it. Chas turned, saw Aaron and quickly looked away. Aaron felt his face heat and he stared down at the bar top. 

“Two pints please, Chas,” Robert sighs, obviously annoyed by their attitude. 

Chas fills two pints and brings them over, setting on in front of Robert and then the other in front of Aaron. “Here’s your penis. PINT! I meant pint!” Chas’ face flushes bright red before she flees, Robert’s raucous laughter chasing her away. Aaron smacks his husband on the arm, feeling his own brand of mortification before grumbling out that he’s leaving. 

“Oh, come on,” Robert said, trying to hold Aaron back but Aaron jerks away before storming out. 

****

Robert lets Aaron go without too much of a fight, thinking both him and Chas are acting ridiculous. He didn't follow Aaron out either because he wasn’t wasting two drinkable pints. After fifteen minutes, Chas comes back out, her face finally losing its red glow. She glances over at Robert, looking away quickly only to do a double take and then walk over when she doesn’t see Aaron. 

“He left,” Robert informs her. 

Chas sighs before grimacing. “How embarrassed has he been?” 

“Well,” Robert begins, trying not laugh, “I believe he was getting over it, that is until you offered him his penis.” Robert chokes out a laugh, unable to hold back and doesn’t start to sober until Chas slaps him upside the head. “Oi! Calm down, you know this is your fault?” 

“How?” Chas snaps. 

“Who walked in without knocking?” 

“Who sits in their living room holding their hard dick in his hand?” Robert freezes, picturing exactly what Chas described. Aaron’s skin flushed and warm, bare naked and aroused all for him. Robert shivers, swallowing thickly before shaking his head to clear the lustful haze that image brought on. 

“So, that’s what happened, eh?” 

Chas groaned, dropping her head into her hands, “He didn’t even tell you?” 

“Was too embarrassed. I’m gonna head out,” Robert supplied, finishing off the first pint only and paying for both before leaving. 

Aaron was glaring at the TV when Robert walked in, barely looking up before scowling harder, like the TV personally offended him. Robert took his jacket off and hung it up, then moved over to the sofa, sitting down close enough to Aaron that their bodies were lined up perfectly. Aaron huffed but other than that didn’t acknowledge Robert. 

“So, you got naked for me and your mum walked in on you touching your dick.” Aaron jerks but doesn't say anything. “You did that for me?” 

“What?” Aaron finally said. 

“I meant just the naked part. You wanted to surprise me, right?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron sighed, pressing more firmly into Robert’s body. “I did.” 

“Instead you scarred your mum for life,” Robert joked. Aaron groaned and shoved away from Robert, blushing. “I’m only joking. She’s not scarred, I swear. Come here.” He opened his arms as invitation to Aaron and after a silent glare for ten seconds Aaron sighed and snuggled in close. 

“Sure she’s not,” Aaron said sarcastically, “anyone would be if they had walked in on that,” Aaron glares ahead, bringing himself down. 

“You joking me? If it had been anyone else - that’s not family - they wouldn’t have been able to keep their hands off you.” Aaron snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’m serious. If it had been me like you planned, I would have dropped to my knees in a second for you.” 

Aaron blushes again, for a whole different reason and Robert thinks he’s beautiful. “Yeah?” Aaron asked, a light teasing in his voice. 

“Absolutely,” Robert smiles and kisses him. “You know you’re the best, right?” 

Aaron snorts but Robert can see the hint of a smile. “Soft lad.” 

“Maybe I am,” Robert agrees, knowing very well that he is, “but you made me that way.” Aaron’s smile is full this time, it lighting up his whole face. Robert smiles back but narrows his eyes when Aaron’s smile turns mischievous. The younger man licks his lips and scoots closer, making it so he’s practically in Robert’s lap. 

“Bet I can make you hard too,” Aaron slips his hand between Robert’s leg to grab his dick through his trousers. Robert moans, thrusting instinctively against Aaron’s hand. 

“You know you can,” Robert said like he was already breathless. Maybe he was. He kisses Aaron again, deep and probing with his tongue until they’re both breathless. 

“Liv and Gerry,” Aaron pants, “will be home from the cinema soon.” 

“Best hurry then,” Robert suggests, groaning at where Aaron’s hand is still palming him. 

“Right. Upstairs, now!” Robert smirks and pulls Aaron up off the sofa with him, letting Aaron pass by so he can swat him on the arse. Aaron squeaks but rushes up the stairs as quick as lightning. 

**** 

Aaron sucks it up and braves the Woolpack finally. It was awkward at first, until Chas tells a story of when she’d been living at Zak and Lisa’s. “So, I was standing there butt naked in my room, dancing to Whitney Houston and in walks both Zak and Lisa to tell me to shut the music off. I have to forever live with the mortifying information that they caught me twerking to _I Wanna Dance with Somebody_ bare arse naked.”

“Oh God,” Aaron laughed, only imagining how horrible that must have been for Chas. “That makes our situation barely newsworthy.” 

“Exactly,” Chas agreed. “I couldn’t look either of them in the eye for a month. Sometimes Lisa will get this look in her eye like she’s remembering, then she’ll blush and run out of the room.” 

Aaron ducks his head, his whole body shaking with the effort not to burst out laughing. “Shut up,” Chas smacks him on the shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Aaron gasps out. “It’s just so funny.” 

“Please, make fun of your mum some more.” 

“If you insist,” Aaron dodges her hand this time. It goes back to being easy after that and Aaron sticks around the pub for nearly two hours before Robert texts him to come home for tea. “You want to join us?” Aaron asks Chas as he finishes his third pint off. 

“Sure. Cover for me,” she said just as Charity walked into the bar area. 

“Alright, I guess I’ll be playing Cinderella to the ugly step-sister today.” Chas freezes, looking like she plans to say something but changes her mind and leaves with Aaron. 

Aaron stops outside The Mill seeing that Gerry hadn’t bothered returning Aaron’s tools to their rightful place. “Last time I let that scrote use my tools,” Aaron grumbles, “go on in,” he tells Chas. “I’ll be in when I’m finished putting this mess away.” 

Chas walks past him, towards the house. Aaron starts picking up his tools only to drop them when Chas screams. He makes to dash in the house when Chas comes running out, face red and eyes blazing. “I am never coming back here! I have to go wash my eyes with bleach, excuse me.” She shoves Aaron away and stomped off, muttering about perverts with their dicks out. 

“Oh no,” Aaron groans and goes inside, finding Robert standing naked by the sofa, sporting a full body blush and holding a pillow over his groin. 

“Surprise,” Robert says weakly, clutching tight to the pillow. 

“I love you,” is all Aaron can think to say. “But you will forever be know as my husband who flashed my mum.” 

“Oh god,” Robert groaned. “Everyone’s gonna hear about this won’t they?” 

“I can guarantee it.” Because it will be Aaron telling everyone.


End file.
